<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Lenomicron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351886">Boulevard of Broken Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomicron/pseuds/Lenomicron'>Lenomicron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Secret History - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Henry is a ghost, M/M, Post canon, mention of suicide, unhealthy use of drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomicron/pseuds/Lenomicron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlaflos sucht Richard Zuflucht im Alkohol, um seinen nie zur Ruhe kommenden Gedanken zu entfliehen. Während er über die Vergangenheit nachdenket und überlegt, ob wirklich alles so hätte kommen müssen, erhält er unerwarteten Besuch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Papen/Henry Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boulevard of Broken Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hallihallo an wer auch immer das hier lesen wird. Bitte erwarte nicht zu viel, das hier ist bloß ein kleiner Zeitvertreib gewesen, eine Impulshandlung nachdem ich tsh zu Ende gelesen hatte und Gedanken loswerden wollte. Lasst gerne ne Rückmeldung da, wenn ihr wollt<br/>(｡^‿^｡)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Stadt war hell erleuchtet. Obwohl Los Angeles nicht Big Apple, die Stadt, die niemals schläft, war, summte das Nachtleben. Dennoch konnte ich es nicht genießen, da auch ich seit viel zu langer Zeit nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Schon während meiner Zeit in Hampden hatte ich mit Schlaflosigkeit zu kämpfen, doch nachdem Henry sich erschossen hatte, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Und Francis' Brief hatte meinen Gedankenstrudel nur noch weiter angetrieben. Hätte ich etwas anders machen können? Anders machen sollen? Würde Henry noch leben? Wären Francis' Panikattacken weniger heftig oder vielleicht gar nicht mehr vorhanden, hätte ich ihm damals aufmerksamer und mit mehr Fürsorge zugehört? Wäre Charles noch hier, hätte ich ihm in den Tagen der Untersuchungen mehr Zuwendung und Unterstützung geschenkt? Und wäre Camilla möglicherweise nicht so geschafft, hätte ich ihre Sorge um Charles, um sich selbst, früher erkannt und ihr beigestanden? </p><p>Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, war ich nie ein richtiger Teil der Gruppe gewesen. Man hatte mich freundlich aufgenommen, mich in Teile ihre Geheimnisse eingeweiht, mich an ihren Feiern teilhaben lassen, aber ganz Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft bin ich doch nie geworden (ein Beispiel ist das Bacchus-Ritual, dass auch, noch lange nachdem es stattgefunden hatte, noch zwischen uns stand), was vielleicht auch der Grund ist, warum ich mich noch einigermaßen unbesorgt durchs Leben bewegen kann. Zwar ist es einsam und meine Dissertation und meine Arbeit an der Uni sind der einzige Anker, der mich noch im Hier und Jetzt hält, aber immerhin habe ich einen. Für Camilla mag ihr Anker ihre Großmutte sein, aber er ist nicht stabil, nicht langwährend genug, um sie wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zu führen. Und Francis...ich wusste, dass er nicht glücklich war, es auch nie mit Priscilla werden würde. Seine Panikattacken waren nicht abgeklungen, wie er mir bei meinem Besuch bei ihm im Krankenhaus erzählt hatte und Therapien halfen auch nicht, zumal sie ein Teil seiner Angst waren. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen, leider wusste ich nicht, wie. Die Hochzeit crashen und mit ihm abhauen? Wie er es vorgeschlagen hatte, nachdem Julian uns Bunnys Brief gezeigt hatte? Aber was dann? Von Ort zu Ort ziehen, nie zur Ruhe kommen? Ich war mir sicher, dass auch er die Ereignisse im April und die nachfolgenden Wochen noch nicht vollständig verarbeitet hatte. Dass ihn Bunnys Blick, als er die Schlucht hinab stürzte, voller Angst und tief getroffen wegen unseres Verrats, ebenso wie die mir viel zu laut erscheinenden Schüsse aus der Barett, mit denen Henry seinem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte und die noch Jahre danach als Echo in meinen Ohren widerhallten, verfolgten, bei Tag wie auch bei Nacht. Ich wusste es, weil er es mir zwischen Drinks, die wir in einer Bar in New York zusammen tranken, während er mich im Sommer in meiner Wohnung in Brooklyn besuchte, erzählt hatte und weil ich ihn verstand. Denn mir ging es genauso. </p><p>Nicht zuletzt waren es auch diese Erinnerungen, die mich auch jetzt wieder wach hielten, als ich, auf dem Balkon meines Hotelzimmers sitzend, ein Glas Scotch in der einen, eine Zigarette in der anderen, meinen Blick über die erleuchteten Straßen wandern ließ. Zwar hatte ich nie geraucht und wollte damit eigentlich auch nicht anfangen, jedoch war der Stress, sei es wegen meiner Arbeit oder der Vergangenheit, die mich nicht los ließ, irgendwann zu groß geworden und ich brauchte etwas, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen und Alkohol war mir keine große Hilfe gewesen. </p><p>Als meine schlaflosen Nächte sich zu häufen begannen, hätte ich versucht, mich in den Schlaf zu trinken, später auch in Kombination mit Schlaftabletten, aber nun half auch das nicht mehr und langsam verzweifelte ich wirklich. Bei Tag war ich mehr tot als lebend und nachts waren meine Gedanken so lebhaft, dass sie mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Selbstmord war jedoch nie eine Option für mich gewesen, ich denke, dafür hing ich doch noch zu sehr an meinem Leben. Ich fragte mich, was Henry damals dazu bewegt hatte, den Abzug zu drücken. War es, um uns zu schützen oder sich selbst? Und wenn ja vor wem? Dem Gesetz oder Charles? In den Wochen nach seinem Tod habe ich ihn oft in meinen Träumen gesehen, manchmal auch mit ihm geredet, aber nur über Belanglosigkeiten. Ich hatte mich nicht getraut, dieses spezielle Thema anzusprechen. Als die Monate verstrichen, habe ich ihn immer weniger gesehen, bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr auftauchte. Sein letzter Besuch war kurz nachdem ich Francis im Krankenhaus besucht habe, dort, in der Kunstausstellung. Ich hatte ihn gefragt, ob er glücklich wäre, dort, wo immer er nun ist und er hatte mir bloß geantwortet, dass ich es doch auch nicht sei, hier, auf der Erde. Und er hatte recht. Dies ist nun schon mehrere Jahre her und noch immer denke ich über seine Worte nach. Weil sie noch immer der Wahrheit entsprechen.<br/>
Ich dachte gerade darüber nach, wieder nach drinnen zu gehen, um es nicht doch noch mal mit dem Schlafen zu versuchen, da wurde ich aufgehalten.</p><p>»Schlaflose Nacht?«, erklang hinter mir eine tiefe Stimme, die ich überall und zu jederzeit wiedererkannt hätte. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, so heftig, dass mir die Zigarette aus der Hand viel. »Henry?!« Mit offenem Mund starrte ich ihn an. Er kommentierte meine Überraschung mit einem leisen Lachen.    </p><p>»Ich glaub ich träume. Das bedeutet, ich muss wohl endlich eingeschlafen sein...«<br/>
»Wenn das glauben möchtest«, antwortete Henry nur. »Oder mein Schlafentzug lässt mich auf einmal Dinge sehen, die nicht da sind...halluziniere ich etwa?« Um meine These zu überprüfen, streckte ich meine Hand nach Henrys etwas an den Rändern verswaschenden Gestalt aus, um über den Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Anzugs zu fahren, fühlte aber nur kalte Luft, die sich eindeutig von der sonst sommerlich waren Nachtluft abhob. Ein wenig enttäuscht ließ ich meinen Arm sinken. Warum genau ich enttäuscht war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Henrys einzige Bemerkung zu meinem Verhalten war eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. </p><p>»Du sieht echt nicht gut aus, Richard.« In seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit, jedoch verfehlte ich es, sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.<br/>
»Und ich dachte, du wärst auf ein kleines Schwätzchen vorbei kommen. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich hätte ne Menge zu erzählen.« Henrys Gesicht war wieder ausdruckslos, verschlossen, so wie er die meiste Zeit nach dem Vorfall an der Schlucht gewesen war.<br/>
Er seufzte und trat ein paar Schritte nach vorn, sodass er am Balkongeländer lehnte. Eine Weile musterte er mich, keiner sagte etwas. »Gibt es da wirklich soviel, was neu ist, seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben? Du wirst immer mehr zu einem Schatten deiner Selbst. Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen«, durchbrach er schließlich die Stille. Überrascht sah ich zu ihm auf. Ich hatte Henry nie für die fürsorgliche Sorte Mensch gehalten, eher berechnend und logisch veranlagt (außer gegenüber Camilla). Meine Überraschung bemerkend, seufzte er wieder und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu. »Ich habe dich die letzten Jahre beobachtet. Du...zerfällst immer mehr, deine Sorgen fressen dich auf. Ich habe das schon mal gesehen. Erst bei Charles, dann bei Francis. Nicht auch noch du. Ich hatte immer die Hoffnung, wenigstens du könntest ein gutes Leben führen.«<br/>
»Aber warum? Wieso gerade ich und nicht jemand anderes? Warum nicht Camilla? Ich habe doch genauso jemanden umgebracht, wie alle anderen auch. Warum sollte ich es dann verdienen, glücklich zu sein?« Während die Fragen nur so aus mir herausgesprudelt waren, war Henry noch einen Schritt näher gekommen. Nun hätte ich ihn berühren können, wenn ich gewollt hätte.<br/>
»Weil du am wenigsten verdorben von uns allen bist, deshalb.« Und in seiner Stimme klang wieder diese Besorgnis mit, gemischt mit etwas, was vielleicht als Zuneigung interpretiert hätte werden können. Wieder schwiegen wir beide. Henry schaute mich an, ich schaute ihn an. Das Licht der Straßen hinter ihm ließ ihn in dumpfen, bunten Farben erstrahlen, die so gar nicht zu seinem sonst eher ordentlichen, eher unauffälligen Auftreten passen wollen. Der Mond, der gerade hinter einer Wolke hervor kam, ließ seine dunklen Haare schimmern wie Rabenfedern und verlieh seinen saphirblauen Augen einen so lebhaften Glanz, dass ich kurz glaubte, Henry stünde wieder in seiner lebenden Form vor mir, eine Lucky Strike in der einen, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der anderen. Oh, wie ich es vermisste, am Wochenende im Landhaus von Francis' Tante in unserer Runde zu sitzen, kartenspielend, zu viel getrunken, als das es gut für uns wäre und lachend und (manchmal) tanzend, wenn Charles etwas auf dem Klavier im Salon spielte. Es würde nie wieder so sein wie früher. Den Gedanken hatte ich nicht zum ersten Mal, aber jetzt wurde mir diese Tatsache bewusster denn je. </p><p>Ohne, dass ich es mitbekommen hatte, waren mir die Tränen gekommen, die nun salzige Spuren auf meinen Wangen hinterließen. Behutsam versuchte Henry sie wegzuwischen, was zwar nicht funktionierte, die Geste mich aber dennoch zum Lächeln brachte.<br/>
»Henry, ich vermisse euch so«, flüsterte ich und konnte das leichte Beben in meiner Stimme nicht verhindern. Wieder strich Henry über meine Wange und das kühle Gefühl, das seine Hände auf meinen erhitzten Wangen hinterließen, ließ mich leise aufseufzen.<br/>
»Ich vermisse euch auch«, murmelte er. Nach einer kurzen Stille, in der keiner von uns beiden  etwas sagte und wir dem Summen in den Straßen unter uns lauschte, fragte ich: »Siehst du die anderen oft? Besuchst du sie auch wie mich?« Henry schwieg kurz, dann antwortete er: »Eine Weile lang ja, wie auch dich, aber lange ging das nicht so. Charles war am wenigsten erfreut mich zu sehen wie du dir sicher denken kannst. Er dachte, da ich ihn schon in meiner lebenden Form nicht in Ruhe lassen könne, müsse ich ihn nun auch noch als Geist heimsuchen. Totaler Blödsinn, wobei ich nachvollziehen kann, woher diese Anschuldigungen kommen. Er ist übrigens immer noch mit dieser Pflegekraft zusammen und sie erwarten bald ein Kind. Ich kann bloß hoffen, dass Charles spätestens dann wieder zu Sinnen kommt und sich um das Kind kümmern wird. Francis ist...nun ja, er hat zwar nicht wieder versucht, sich umzubringen, aber es gibt wohl regelmäßig Momente, in denen er kurz davor ist. Priscilla hilft ihm natürlich nicht im Geringsten dabei. Manchmal denke ich ja, du könntest ihn wieder auf die richtige Bahn bringen.« Auf meinen verwirrten Blick antwortete er nur: »Er mag dich.« Ab dem Moment, in meinem Zimmer nachdem wir Bunny in die Schlucht gestürzt hatten, war mir der Gedanke auch gekommen. Wie wäre Francis' Mentalitätszustand wohl, wenn ich ihn nicht gestoppt hätte? Wenn Charles uns nicht unterbrochen hätte? Bei der Erinnerung spürte ich meine Wangen erröten. Zwar hatte ich in meiner Zeit in Hampden geglaubt, ich würde mich zum gleichen Geschlecht nicht hingezogen fühlen und hatte dies auch sowohl mir als auch allen anderen, die vielleicht etwas anderes glaubten, versucht, deutlich zu machen, über die Jahre, besonders auch, nachdem ich Francis' Brief erhalten hatte, war mir klar geworden, dass ich für meine Freunde mehr empfunden hatte, als nur platonische Gefühle. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt romantische, aber sie waren mir definitiv alle - Camilla, Francis, Charles, Henry -  wichtiger, als ich anfangs geglaubt hatte. Das wurde mir auch jetzt noch mal bewusst, wo ich Henry vor mir sah und dessen geisterhafte Berührungen ich zwischen meinen Haaren fühlen konnte.<br/>
Über eine Person aus unserer Runde hatte er mir jedoch noch nichts erzählt und ich war mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich hören wollte, wie es Camilla ging. Natürlich sorgte ich mich um sie und wenn ich an ihre honig-goldenen Haare und ihre zeitliche Figur dachte, schlug mein Herz noch immer ein wenig schneller, aber ich konnte auch nicht vergessen, dass sie sich für jemand anderen entschieden hatte, auch lange noch, nachdem dieser Jemand schon nicht mehr unter uns weilte. Henry aber schien meine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er seufzte tief und begann zu erzählen. </p><p>»Ich habe Camilla in regelmäßigen Abständen besucht, gerade nach all den Ereignissen. Es war schwer für sie, nicht nur mein Tod, sondern auch der Verlust ihres Bruders«, ich wollte dazwischen werfen, dass es für uns alle schwer war und dass er sich eine recht gute Möglichkeit gesucht hatte, sich da fein rauszuhalten, hielt aber den Mund und hörte ihm weiter zu, »und so waren meine Besuche eine willkommene Ablenkung. So dachte ich zumindest. Nicht lange nach meinem ersten Besuch aber erklärte sie mir, dass sie es nicht ertragen könne, mich bei ihr zu haben und dann auch wieder nicht. Also bat sie mich, sie in Zukunft nicht mehr zu besuchten. Ich wollte mich aber nicht daran halten, schon gar nicht, als ich euch zwei auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen habe. Ich war eifersüchtig und triumphiert zu gleich, wenn das überhaupt geht. Mir ist nie entgangen, wie sehr du Camilla magst, Richard, aber ich habe auch bemerkt, dass die Gefühle nicht auf beiden Seiten vorhanden waren. Besonders schwer wird es, wenn man beide Parteien dieses ›Liebes-Dreiecks‹ sehr wertschätzt und keinen von ihnen verletzten oder verlieren will. So viel es mir also sehr schwer, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. In den ersten Woche nach ihrer Zurückweisung habe ich ihr, glaube ich, viele Albträume verursacht, weil ich sie nicht allein lassen wollte. Letztendlich habe ich es dann aber doch gelassen, weil ich sehen konnte, wie sehr sie das alles mitnimmt. Trotzdem habe ich sie weiter beobachtet, wie sie sich aufopferungsvoll um ihre Großmutter gekümmert hat und wie sie dadurch selbst immer mehr eingegangen ist. Ihr Leben für das ihrer Nana. Über die letzten Jahre ist sie immer mehr dement geworden. Hat gefragt, wo Charles sei. Er hat sich nicht einmal gemeldet, weißt du? Nicht ein Lebenszeichen. Kein ›mir geht es gut‹, kein ›ich wohne in Texas und werde bald Vater‹. Und wegen diesen Dingen wünsche ich mich manchmal in seine Träume zurück, um ihm klar zu machen, wie sehr seine Schwester leidet. Aber sie hat mich gebeten, ihn in Ruhe zulassen und ich werde mich an ihren Wunsch halten. Und so sind nur noch wir zwei, eigentlich aber eher du übrig.« Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das eher als Kompliment (dass ich ihn noch nicht vergrault hatte und er meine Gesellschaft noch genießen konnte) oder eher als Beleidigung (die letzte Möglichkeit sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, sich mit Left overs zufriedengeben müssen) auffassen sollte. Mit seiner nächsten Bemerkung aber wusste ich, was er meinte. </p><p>»Ich bin froh, dass du noch da bist. Denn es mag dir vielleicht komisch vorkommen, aber auch ich vermisse euch. So ein Leben als Geist ist doch sehr einsam.« Mir viel plötzlich etwas ein, was Julian uns mal in einer der Stunden im Lyceum erzählt hatte.<br/>
»Julian hatte doch mal gesagt, dass die Seelen verstobener zu Sternen werden und vom Himmel aus über uns wachen. Was machst du also hier?« Henry lächelte und richtete sich ein wenig auf.<br/>
»Ich wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich dort oben soll. Einfach nur von dort herunter zu blinken, klingt noch langweiliger, als meine jetzige Art zu existieren. Außerdem könnte ich nicht so mit dir reden, wäre ich dort.« Wieder fühlte ich mich wärmer, als es die Nachtluft ermöglichen sollte.<br/>
»Aber wäre es nicht lustig, wenn du Teil eines Sternbildes werden würdest? Ich meine ein Großteil unserer heutigen Sternbilder entspringen der griechischen Mythologie. Würdest du dich da nicht super wohl fühlen?« Amüsiert zog Henry eine Augenbraue hoch. »Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich?«<br/>
»Wie käme ich denn dazu?«, grinste ich zurück. »Aber mal im Ernst, was denkst du, welchem Sternbild passt du am besten?« Henry runzelte kurz die Stirn und schien ernsthaft zu überlegen, antwortete dann aber:»Richard, du weißt ich bin nicht der Typ für Aberglaube und Astrologie gehört für mich dazu.« Wieder herrschte Stille. Insgeheim überlegte ich trotzdem, welches Sternbild zu ihm passen könnte. Er war im Sternzeichen Waage geboren, das Zeichen, das Gerechtigkeit symbolisierte. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass Henry es war, der unsere Sichtweise von Gerechtigkeit so verdreht hatte, dass am Ende jemand gestorben war. Aber ich hütete mich davor, es anzusprechen. </p><p>Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wie lange wir schon dort zusammen saßen, aber langsam merkte ich doch, wie ich müder wurde, was mich überraschte. Ob es vielleicht an Henry lag? Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er mir manchmal in der Bibliothek im Landhaus griechische Gedichte vorgelesen hatte und wie der sanfte Klang seiner Stimme gemischt mit dem im Halbschlaf fremdartig klingenden Lauten der griechischen Sprache mich in fast allen Fällen mehr oder weniger sofort ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn darum bitten, es nun wieder zu tun.<br/>
Als Antwort lächelte er warm und frage nach einem bestimmten Wunsch.<br/>
»Alles was dir einfällt«, murmelte ich, den Kopf bereits an die Rückenlehne des Plastikstuhls, auf dem ich die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte, gelehnt. Kurz überlegte Henry und holte schließlich tief Luft und begann auf Griechisch zu rezitieren: </p><p>»Untergegangen sind der Mond und die Pleiaden.<br/>
Mitternacht kommt und geht<br/>
Die Zeit verstreicht -<br/>
Ich aber schlafe noch immer allein.«</p><p>»Sappho«, lächelte ich, »sehr passend gewählt.«<br/>
»Ich will doch aber hoffen, dass du nicht mehr ganz so allein bist.«<br/>
»Das kommt darauf an, wie lange du noch bleiben wirst.«<br/>
»Solange du mich hier haben möchtest. Ich bleibe auch gerne noch, bis du eingeschlafen bist, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du wirklich endlich schläfst.« Seinen Worten folgte eine sanfte, kühle Brise, die über mein Gesicht strich.<br/>
»Ja bitte«, murmelte ich noch, kaum noch wach.<br/>
»Any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we're doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now. We will never be here again.«, flüsterte Henry und ich antwortete meinerseits mit einem Zitat aus der Ilias.<br/>
»A generous friendship no cold medium knows, burns with one love, with one resentment glows.« Kurz bevor ich endgültig einschlief, fühlte ich eine angenehm kühle Brise an meinen Lippen.</p><p>(⋅_⋅) (∶| ) (.㆒.) ( |∶) (⋅_⋅)</p><p>Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich in meinem Bett im Hotelzimmer auf, ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr, jedoch konnte ich mich nicht erinnnern, wie ich in mein Bett gekommen war. War ich nicht auf dem Balkon eingeschlafen? War die Begegnung mit Henry doch nur geträumt gewesen?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>